Kittens
by kisshuismylife
Summary: Kisshu has a rather interesting obsession... This isn't an ordinary 'Kisshu turns into a kitten' story, so please R&R!


**Kittens**

Ichigo was walking home after working at the Café. As she was passing an alley, she heard hissing, and curiously looked down the alley. To her surprise, she saw a black kitten hissing at none other than Kisshu, who was saying, "Come on, I just want to take you home. Don't you want a home?"

The kitten hissed something that sounded to Ichigo like, _"You're going to eat me!"_

Ichigo walked into the alley as she said, "I don't think aliens eat cats."

The kitten and Kisshu looked up, startled. The kitten immediately ran to Ichigo, who picked her up. Kisshu looked disgruntled, and asked, "How come she runs to YOU?"

"I'm half-cat," Ichigo said. She looked down at the little black kitten, and said, "He's not going to hurt you."

"_My cousin would beg to differ," _the kitten said. _"She said some guy with pointy ears put a squishy thing in her, and she turned into a giant and started attacking people. Although the pointy-eared guy she talked about had purple hair. She said it looked like eggplants. What's an eggplant?"_

"A type of purple vegetable," Ichigo said. "Should we ask why Kisshu wants to take you home?"

"_Fine…" _the kitten said.

Ichigo looked at Kisshu and asked, "Why do you want to take this kitten home?"

"I like kittens, they're soft and fluffy," Kisshu said. "And I like black kittens best, because your fur is black. Kittens are perfect pets; they don't bark at you like dogs, they don't need to be put on a leash for walks, and they have litterboxes, so you don't have to take them outside. And except for the hairless kind, they're all adorable. Kind of like you, come to think of it. If it wasn't for Pai, I'd have several kittens. I've been searching all over for a black kitten, since Pai said I can't rob a pet store."

"Why doesn't he want you to rob a pet store?" Ichigo asked.

"He's just trying to get me to give up on getting a kitten," Kisshu sighed. "Hey, I know! You can bring the kitten home and I can come over and play with her!"

Ichigo looked at the kitten, and asked, "Is that okay?"

"_As long as he doesn't put squishy things in me," _the kitten said.

"He won't," Ichigo said.

"I won't what?" Kisshu asked.

"Put those jellyfish things in her," Ichigo said. "Apparently Pai did that to her cousin."

"That sounds like Pai," Kisshu said darkly. "I told him not to hurt the cats, but does he ever listen? No, and now I don't get a kitten. I guess he'll be going down later…."

"Have fun with that," Ichigo said. She looked at the kitten again and asked, "Do you have a name?"

"_Kiki," _the kitten said. _"What's your name?"_

"I'm Ichigo, and that's Kisshu," Ichigo said. "It's nice to meet you, Kiki."

Kiki purred, then asked, _"Are we going back to your home?"_

"Yup," Ichigo said. "Come on, Kisshu."

"Can't we just teleport?" Kisshu asked.

"Walking is good for you," Ichigo replied. Kisshu sighed and followed her out of the alley. They walked back to Ichigo's house, and she opened the door, then went in. Kisshu followed her, but they both flinched when they heard, "Ichigo, is that you?"

"Hi Mom," Ichigo said. "I brought home a friend and a new kitten."

Sakura came out and stopped dead. Ichigo sighed and said, "This is Kisshu."

"Hi," Kisshu said. "Um… Ichigo's scary father isn't here, is he?"

"No, he's out of the country," Sakura said.

Ichigo giggled and asked, "Kisshu, you think my dad is scary?"

"I was spying on you when the treehugger called, and he looked like he was going to explode, and he had shark teeth!" Kisshu said.

Ichigo and Sakura both started laughing. "Shark teeth?" Ichigo giggled. "You're funny, Kisshu."

"Mmph," Kisshu said. "Can we go play with Kiki now?"

"Okay!" Ichigo said.

"Should I go buy a litterbox and some cat food?" Sakura asked.

"That's a great idea, thanks," Ichigo said.

"Alright, have fun," Sakura said.

"We will," Kisshu said. He looked at Ichigo, who led the way upstairs to her room. She set Kiki down on the bed, and she curled up. Kisshu sat down on the bed too, and reached out to pet Kiki as Ichigo sat down. He gently scratched her ears, and she purred softly.

Ichigo watched Kisshu petting Kiki, and was somewhat surprised to see his face light up when she purred. _He really does like kittens, _she thought, smiling softly. Her smile faded, though, when they heard teleportation, and Pai appeared. Noticing he was carrying something that looked like a laser gun, she tensed.

"I'm not here for you, Mew Ichigo," Pai said. "Kisshu's kitten obsession has gone too far." He pointed the laser gun at them, and Kisshu pushed Ichigo out of the way as the beam hit him and Kiki.

Ichigo shielded her eyes as she heard teleportation again. The beam had hit Kisshu and Kiki, and they had both started to glow. Soon the glow was so bright Ichigo had to close her eyes, and she heard a combination of a scream, and a cat's yowl. The glow slowly faded, and Ichigo opened her eyes, then got up.

She was confused when she saw both Kiki and Kisshu unconscious, but gently shook Kisshu. To her surprise, when he opened his eyes, they were bright blue, not gold. He sat up, looking at his hands, and made a soft mewing noise. Then he said in cat language, _"That felt weird…."_

"Kisshu, why are you talking like a cat?" Ichigo asked.

"_I'm not Kisshu, I'm Kiki," _Kiki said. _"That purple-haired guy put me in Kisshu's body. And now Kisshu's in my body."_

"Pai is SO going down for this," Ichigo said. "Is Kisshu okay?"

Kiki looked over at Kisshu, and gently petted him. _"He's sleeping," _she said. _"This body is weird…."_

"Kisshu's probably going to freak out when he wakes up," Ichigo said gloomily.

"_Well, we're about to find out," _Kiki said.

Kisshu opened his eyes, and looked up at Kiki. "What the hell is going on!?" he shrieked.

"Pai's laser gun thing caused you and Kiki to switch bodies," Ichigo said. "I guess we need to figure out how to reverse this."

"Pai is SO going to pay for this," Kisshu said grimly. "Unfortunately, my powers are now Kiki's powers, so we can't really get to the ship."

"Kiki can't use them?" Ichigo asked.

"It takes months to learn Cyniclon powers, and with a kitten's mind, it's going to be hard. Kittens don't like flying, last I checked. And the last time I teleported with a kitten, she clawed me," Kisshu said.

"I guess that means using the portal machine I stole from Ryou, but we should wait for my mom to come home," Ichigo said. "She'll freak if she sees that we're gone."

"_The front door just opened," _Kiki commented.

"Let's go," Ichigo said. She picked up Kisshu, and went downstairs. Kiki followed her a bit unsteadily, and asked, _"How do you manage with only two legs? This is weird…." _

"I never really thought about it," Ichigo said.

They reached the front hall, and Sakura looked up. "You look grim, what happened?" she asked.

"Kisshu's older brother came by with something that caused Kisshu and Kiki to switch bodies," Ichigo said. "And I'm going to their ship to fix this and take Pai down."

"Is that really a good idea?" Sakura asked.

"I need to get Kiki and Kisshu back to normal somehow," Ichigo said. "And there's no way Ryou will do anything. He hates the Cyniclons, and I wouldn't put it past him to kill Kisshu and Kiki to get Kisshu out of the way."

Kiki squeaked, and Sakura sighed. "Fine, but if you don't come back in one piece, you're grounded," she said. "How long will you be gone?"

"Not sure," Ichigo said. "If I'm not back by tomorrow morning, call the school and tell them I'm sick. And whatever you do, don't go near Ryou or tell him anything about this."

"Alright," Sakura said. "Be careful."

"I will," Ichigo said. "Come on Kiki."

Kiki followed Ichigo back upstairs, and watched as she transformed, then dragged the portal machine out from under her bed. Ichigo set the machine to get her to the main room of the Cyniclons' ship, and pressed a button. She picked up Kisshu as a portal opened up, and said, "Kiki, follow me."

Kiki nervously followed Ichigo into the portal, and soon after, they landed in the main room of the ship. Taruto teleported in at the same time, and his jaw dropped. "What are you thinking, Kisshu?" he asked. "And why are your eyes blue?"

"That's not me, that's Kiki," Kisshu said. "Pai somehow made me switch bodies with Ichigo's new kitten."

"Great…." Taruto said. Then he shouted, "PAI! GET THE HELL OUT HERE, NOW!"

They heard teleportation, and Pai appeared, looking grouchy. "Taruto, WHY did you bring Kisshu and Mew Ichigo here!?" he asked.

"I didn't, Ichigo used that portal machine Pudding told me about," Taruto said. "Why the hell did you switch Kisshu with Ichigo's new kitten?"

"Um… I was sick of Kisshu's kitten obsession…" Pai said uncomfortably. "And I needed someone to test that thing on."

"Yet another instance of having no common sense," Kisshu said dryly. "Are you planning on turning me and Kiki back at some point?"

"Yes, come with me," Pai said.

"_This doesn't involve squishy things, right?" _Kiki asked.

"No- or at least it better not," Ichigo said. In response to Pai's puzzled look, she said, "Kiki doesn't want you to put infusers in her. Apparently you did that to her cousin."

"This has nothing to do with infusers, you just get hit by that ray from last time," Pai said. "Follow me."

Kiki and Ichigo followed Pai, Ichigo still carrying Kisshu. They went to Pai's lab, and Pai said, "Kiki and Kisshu need to stand over there." He pointed to a clear area of the lab, and Kiki walked over. Ichigo set Kisshu down, and he went over as well, sitting next to Kiki. Pai picked up the laser gun from before, and said, "Both of you hold still."

Kisshu and Kiki obeyed as Pai shot another beam of light at them. Ichigo and Pai both shielded their eyes until the glow from the beam faded. When they looked up, Kisshu said, "It feels good to be in my body again."

"_Same here," _Kiki said._ "Can we go home now?"_

"Kiki wants to know if we can go home," Ichigo said.

"Sure," Kisshu said. "Do I get to stay?"

"Fine…" Ichigo said, but she was smiling.

"YAY!" Kisshu said happily. He took Ichigo's hand and teleported back to her room. When they landed, he asked, "Do I get a kiss?"

Ichigo giggled and kissed him passionately.

**I know it's short, but I hope you like this little idea! Please tell me what you think in a review!**


End file.
